roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
May Parker
: "Cut the bullshit. I know you left detention. I know you left the hotel room in Washington. I know you sneak out of this house every night. That's not fine. Peter, you have to tell me what's going on. Just lay it out. It's just me and you." : ― May Parker to Peter Parker May Parker is Peter Parker's aunt and legal guardian, and the widow of the late Ben Parker. Biography Early Life May Parker met and married Ben Parker and the two would come to look after their young and orphaned nephew, Peter Parker. The three lived in Queens as Peter grew up and eventually her husband died, resulting in May to look after Peter as he grew up. Peter Parker's Secrets Tony Stark's Surprise Visit May Parker was greeted by Tony Stark at her and her nephew Peter's apartment. He told her that he had offered Peter a scholarship. Before Peter came back to her apartment, the two were seemingly into a discussion, with Stark complimenting May on her walnut date loaves. When Peter got home from school, May asked him why he did not tell her about the scholarship. Peter, knowing he did not apply for a scholarship and did not receive one, played along until he and Stark decided to discuss everything in private. Caring for Peter May later treated Peter's injuries. When she asked where he got his bruises, Peter claimed that he had gotten into a fight with a Brooklyn guy named Steve and his huge friend. Thai Food Two months later, May let Ned Leeds, a friend of Peter Parker's, into his room so he could build his Lego Death Star with Peter. A few minutes later, May heard a crash and asked what it was, to which Peter replied was nothing. She came by the room, to find Peter in his underwear and Leeds' Lego scattered over the floor. She invited the two to a Thai restaurant, which Peter accepted but told May that Leeds was unable to go. May told Peter to perhaps put on some clothes before they went out. At the restaurant, May commented on how Peter had barely touched his food. Seeing that her nephew was distracted, she turned around and saw on the television, footage of the Robbery at Queens Community Bank. May told Peter to run for safety if he ever sees something like that happening. A waiter then gave her an extra helping of food, which surprised May as she did not order it. The waiter insisted that it was on the house, and once he left Peter pointed out that he had given it to her out of sheer physical attraction. School Party A few nights later, May dropped Peter Parker and Ned Leeds off at Liz Toomes' party. May complemented Leeds' hat, saying that she finds it well fitted for him. Leeds responded with a thanks and claimed that the hat gave him confidence. Peter was nervous as he thinks that it was a mistake coming to the party. May tells him that it was okay to be nervous. Before the two got out of the car, May tells Peter to have fun at the party as Leeds waves bye as she drives away. Confronting Peter Having received a call from the Midtown School of Science and Technology about Peter Parker attempting to skip school and leaving detention early, May waited for Peter to come home so she could talk to him. When Peter came home, she confronted him, informing him that she knew of his absence from school and his sneaking out of the Parker Residence. She offered to help him with whatever he needed, only that he had to tell her what was going on. Peter confessed that he had lost the Internship at Stark Industries. May comforted Peter and told him that she was there for him. Homecoming Dance Several days later, Peter Parker ran into their house and told May that he needed her help in preparing for the Homecoming Dance, as he had got a date with Liz Toomes. May helped Peter out, giving him a suit to wear, a corsage and teaching him how to tie a Windsor Knot. On the night of the dance, May dropped Peter off at the Toomes Residence after giving some final advice. Secrets Revealed A few days after the homecoming dance, May walked into her nephew's room and found him in his Spider-Man Suit, cursing loudly in response upon deducing that her nephew and Spider-Man were the same person. Interrupted by Peter 's joke]] One afternoon, Peter returned home from school one afternoon while she was talking to Happy Hogan, whom she referred to as Harold, over the phone. Not wanting Peter to find out about Happy just yet, she ends the call upon his entry into the Parker Residence. Having overheard, Peter called May 'sugar bear' as a joke as a nod to the phone call she was just having, much to the annoyance of May who seemingly shrugged it off. When Peter asked about Harold, May told her nephew that he was just a friend from work. Later that night, May went out for dinner with Happy, unaware Peter had left the apartment in pursuit of Rhino. Conversation with Happy and Happy Hogan]] After their date, Happy Hogan dropped May back to the Parker Residence while he went out looking for Peter, who had called him several times during the evening. Eventually, the two returned to the Parker's apartment where May was waiting for them both. May was pleased that they were getting along well upon their arrival, and proceeded to have another conversation with Happy, much to Peter's embarrassment. Decimation Thanos wiped May from existence during the Decimation in 2018, but along with all other victims, May was resurrected by Bruce Banner in 2023. When May blipped back into existence inside her apartment, her arrival back into the world of the living was shocking to the homeowners who lived in the apartment after her death. May attended Tony Stark's funeral while consoling her nephew over his mentor's death. Working With Spider-Man Helping the Community Following her return, May made herself active in helping other people displaced after their return to find new homes. May had Spider-Man act as a celebrity guest to bring in news coverage of the fundraiser she was organising. Peter's Trip During Peter Parker's school trip to Europe, May was in a momentary relationship with Happy Hogan, but was routinely calling in to check up on him. Upon his return, due to Mysterio's involvement, May greeted him at the airport while trying to dissuade security from giving her a ticket for illegal parking. Relations with Happy Hogan Before his date with Michelle Jones, Peter Parker had a sit down with May and Happy Hogan, questioning their relationship. While Hogan was sure of their being together, May attributed their time as a fun fling. Due to this, Happy was appalled and they both exchanged glances. During their banter, Parker left the group to meet up with Jones. Relationships Family * Ben Parker † - Husband * Richard Parker † - Brother-in-Law * Mary Parker † - Sister-in-Law * Peter Parker / Spider-Man - Nephew Allies * Salvation Army * Ned Leeds * Delmar * Stark Industries ** Tony Stark / Iron Man ** Happy Hogan - Love Interest * Bruce Banner / Hulk - Resurrector Enemies * Thanos † - Killer Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians